


Smirk at the Fear

by Mama_Merch (SSA_Aaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_Aaron/pseuds/Mama_Merch
Summary: Hermione Granger was well on her way up the ladder at the Ministry of Magic (MOM).  At 25 years old and divorced, she prides herself in the fact that nothing falters her; until a visit by a little silver owl in the darkness of night changes the course of her personal, and quite likely her professional life.Lucius Malfoy was content in his life as one of the divorced elite of the wizarding world and wanted nothing from his past to ruin his future.  All was fine until a little silver owl drudged up pieces of his former life, and now he must depend on the help of someone he had hurt greatly.  Will she even consider it, or is it back to Azkaban for him?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. The Darkness of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have never published a serial work before but throwing out the first few chapters here to see how they are received. Please let me know what you think! Lumione vibes are strong with this work. Warning: explicit sex, angst, BDSM, implied blackmail, post-war, snape lives.

She flung her work bag into the chair across from her desk before half collapsing into her main office chair. She kicked off her shoes as she let herself slump down onto her crossed arms, whole body sore from the days chases. At twenty-five, Hermione Granger was in the best shape of her life, no doubt, but sometimes the magical outlaws she hunted fought back. Today, one had fought hard. She allowed herself a few moments to mentally check herself over as her office was safe, was all her own. Her slacks were ripped and her skin burned on her upper left thigh; a glancing blow from a deflected charm. Her upper arms would also most likely be turning purple before the morning sun from where he had tried to disable her. Then she had broken his nose over her knee, the blood pool on her right knee most definitely his. Night raids had definitely been taking their toll. Without meaning to, she let her guard down just enough to fall fully asleep at her desk.

The resounding *thud* at her door startled her nearly out of her chair. She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep, but a check of her watch revealed it was almost three (AM). She stretched as she went to check the door, noticing the ache in her arms and the burn in her thigh more now than when she entered her office a few hours prior. She knew no other witch or wizard would likely be there at this hour, so the sound indicated it was likely non-human. Instead, what she found when she opened the door was a small silver owl with an intricately wrapped folder looking up at her. _‘Deliver to Miss Hermione Granger – direct delivery ONLY’_. She thanked the cute little owl before taking the package back to her desk, closing and locking the door behind her. 

She cleared her desk before opening the package with care…all she would need is a charm or inhaled intoxicant to pour out. Nothing quite so toxic poured out when she turned it upside down and emptied its contents on her walnut desktop. Instead, what turned up at her were ice blue eyes that she had known all too well in her youth. Three moving photos and a single parchment stared at her before she examined each one in its own time. Each was taken in secret, the lone occupant in each unaware they had been recorded. The first was of them slipping some sort of potion into the drinks of past MOM workers. She sat the first photo to the side and realized once it was out of her hands that it turned to ash on her desk. _This smacks of dark arts._ _Nothing about this feels good,_ she noted the unease in her stomach _._ Taking the second photo, she saw the same person removing documents from the MoM vaults. She knew for a FACT this person had never been employed at the MoM and only the employees with the highest of clearance were allowed into the vaults. She purposely watched the second photo burned before examining the final picture. Different than the first two, it simply replayed them walking into their residence, one unknown to the witch. Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes, but right before her, in triplicate, was Lucius Malfoy. The former death eater had been released from all charges against him and his family after the last wizarding war when he led the trio away from the former dark lord. How and why had this information made it to her office at this hour? As the last photo disintegrated like its mates, she read the parchment. 

_You know who he is and what he has done…or do you? You have two choices Miss Granger: you can work to have Mr. Malfoy re-tried for his actions as a death eater, or you can find me and stop me. I have copies of everything contained here and more if you send him to trial. Either way, consider yourself on the clock…tick tock._

Even the parchment turned to ash in her hands. 

In half a heartbeat she flung herself onto her bed with a large sigh. She didn’t know what to make of the information just gifted her. What she did know, was that it could wait until morning. 

***********

It was scarcely past nine AM when the faint, familiar clicking of his cane outside her door was replaced by the whirlwind of sound, smell, presence and pride that had spilled into her office. Without invitation or warning, her office door had been flung open, smacking off a bookshelf with a dull *thud*. With expressions unwavering, she unceremoniously offered the chair opposite herself to him. “Yes, please do come in,” she mocked. “Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the misfortune,” she chimed behind a sinister and pointed smile, never bothering to rise from her spot behind her desk. 

Lucius Malfoy stared across the room at the witch who had been a thorn in his side for well over a decade now. He refused to sit at her command. What did she take him for…a dog? No. Instead he would hold his intimidating, sinister stone pose. He was not a large man by any means but he was well muscled and powerful when needed. And either way, he still held fifteen centimeters of height and at least four full stone over the muggleborn witch half his age. Paired with his layered robes and airs about him, he easily filled the small doorway to her hidden office.

“You know _precisely_ why I am here, Miss Granger,” he spit back at her irritatingly calm self. 

“Clearly, I do not. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have asked why you’ve so rudely invaded my office,” she continued while moving to lean on the front of her desk.

She commanded him once again to sit, this time with something he hadn’t expected to hear in her voice. Dominance, perhaps? Why then had it sounded, comforting? He wasn’t sure how that could be, not coming from her. _Enough with that!_ He shook the thought from his mind, even though he found himself heading to chair against his own will… _or was it?_

“Your little silver flying pest posted me this very morning and you cannot understand why I am here now,” he tried to maintain his snide tone with her. He really wasn’t that mad…scared as Hell, but not mad. He went into the front of his vest to retrieve the letter and turned it over to her. 

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Let us cut to the chase shall we? You know what you have done, and now, I too know what you have done. Someone has alerted me to some, shall we say, eye opening information that mysteriously wasn’t included in your last Death Eater trial. They insist I use it to send you to Azkaban…again. I insist you seek me out and see if we cannot come to some sort of, mutually beneficial arrangement._

_H. Granger_

_Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

He attempted to grab the parchment back with force but she moved it away. Using his own mocking phrases against him, she chided him, “Now Now Lucius, play nice-ly!” She preened at how well she could hit his mocking tones. 

This game of cat and mouse was enraging him… _or is it exciting you!?_ He had to get a grip over this part of his brain that was toying with him as he had no mental capacities to spare outside of the task at hand. He averted his narrowing eyes to the ground and let out a deep breath through his clenched jaw. 

“You are in MY space, Mr. Malfoy,” she scolded him. Their current positioning put her small frame a touch above his larger sitting one. “You will be respectful in here or you will leave.” It wasn’t threatening but it was pointed. He bit back an animalistic snarl as he held his hand out for her to return the letter. 

“I did not owl post you, Mr. Malfoy,” she continued. 

“Then this letter…” he found himself cut short.

“I did not send that letter, but I _did_ receive an anonymous post last night related to you, also from a little silver owl. It appears someone from your past is trying to haunt you, Mr. Malfoy.” 

“And just what was in your letter,” he inquired through his still clenched jaw. 

Hermione spoke softly this time while not looking at him but rather glancing around the room. “If you want to know that, it will have to be discussed elsewhere, later.” 

His resolve was crumbling with the internal battle he had raging, doubled by the situation in front of him, whatever it was. Every exchange found him trying to bite back his emotions so as to not fall apart. “I am here NOW, I demand to,” he found himself cut-off again; this time far less politely. 

Hermione moved from her desk and was now looming over him, her hand slammed over his mouth as she sparked into his ear. “I warned you once, Mr. Malfoy! You WILL respect me, or you WILL leave! The next time you speak out of line towards me you will regret it. As for the other information…you, as well as anyone, know that things whispered here are never secrets. I am trying to save your own ass from yourself. Take me up on my offer to discuss it later, or fight this shadow demon on your own.” When she finally released his mouth, he was a crazed mix of rage, defeat, embarrassment, and something else he couldn’t name. The combination left him with a headache and butterflies, all at the same time.

"I apologize, Miss Granger,” he spoke softly and looked at his shoes. He tried desperately to ignore the flame in his gut that had ignited with the feel of her hand over his mouth, thankful it extinguished with her hands removal. “You make a solid argument, and I will consider it.” 

Her lips curled into a smile…she was enjoying this, perhaps too much, but she didn’t much care, and neither did he. She had leverage on him that he wouldn’t be able to deny, and she was willing to use it to get what she wanted; a game he was not unfamiliar with. “Very well Mr. Malfoy,” she handed him a business card with her MoM information. “Take your time to think on my offer. Just know that the package I received wants me to have you re-tried for war crimes…I give you one month to decide. If you have not sought my services again, then I will have no choice but to move forward with the case against you.”

Stubborn to the end, “I don’t see how any of this is nec...” he cut himself short, this time when he felt the fangs of his cane pressed into his collar bone. She made sure to not put enough pressure to puncture his skin, but enough to cause pain even through his thick robes…she surely had his attention again. 

“When will you learn,” she uttered rhetorically with a * _tisk tisk_ *, her eyes piercing something inside him. “This is my offer to help you identify and fight whatever demon from your past has given me the information to put you _back_ in Azkaban. You graciously accept my offer on my terms, or not at all.” All the while she kept her caramel eyes locked onto his own iced eyes. “Now I ask, are my instructions clear?” 

“Crystal clear, Miss Granger,” he answered through his strained jaw, unable to hide the left side of his lip slipping into the slightest of sneers. The spark that little sneer ignited within Hermione was one that would not go unnoticed. 

Hermione released his cane back into his care and excused him from her office in the same breath. He stood, wrapping his robes in front of him as he stormed out. He only got two steps out of the office before she bellowed out behind him. “Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. That is NOT how you found my office door. You are to close it when you leave.” 

He was so livid he was gritting his teeth when he turned back and gently closed her door with a parting ‘Miss Granger.’ 

He hurried to the nearest bathroom to gather himself. Turning the water to pure cold, he splashed himself in the face a few times to clear his head. _What the hell is wrong with you!?_ He dropped his head to the sink and found himself greeted by his own erection straining against his trousers. _And why the fuck are you in this right now? There was NO WAY that was exciting!_ His heart still raced as his mind replayed her silencing him with her hand and then examined the two red spots on his collarbone from his cane. His cock twitched in its restraints again, causing him to swallow hard. _Fuck…this isn’t good_. He closed his robes around himself and half sprinted to the nearest floo he could find. “Malfoy Chalet,” he barked out as he practically leapt into its green flames. 

Behind him, Hermione took a few moments to gather her own thoughts. With a sigh, her nostrils were invaded by his lingering scent. Most witches and wizards opted to not use muggle scents, their own pheromones being more than needed most of the time. She tried to place his scent, one she had experienced before so her recall was expedient _. Sage, leather, and vetiver, it suits him_ , she thought. Dominating Lucius had been, dare she say, exhilarating? The thought of having Lucius Malfoy on his knees at the end of a leash in his own home had her quim wavering almost instantly. She tried to not dwell on the thought, but she definitely reserved it for later use. _I will either make you my submissive pet, or send you back to Azkaban, Lucius…the choice will be yours._ With a smile on her face and a fire in her core, she returned to her surroundings with a soft knock at her door. “Enter,” she chimed before returning to her desk to look over new dossiers of the day. Another crop of blonde hair, this one shaggy about the shoulder top, entered her office beaming with joy.

“Good morning Hermione, was that my Father I just saw sprinting out of here,” Draco inquired, pointing back out of her office.

Not looking up from her file, she smiled into the tone of her response. “Now Draco, why must we ask questions we already know the answer to?”  



	2. Is there even a choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will poor Lucius do? How far is he willing to go to stay out of Azkaban again? Is he willing to become someone other than himself? Is he willing to be under the control of a mudblood? Did he have a choice?

Tumbling out of the green flames and into the sitting room of his home, Lucius pulled himself to the sofa and sprawled out on it to clear his head and calm his nerves. He had no idea of who from his past would still be out to get him, no idea what information had been presented to her, and no idea of what her terms of working with him would be. He flat out knew nothing. That was a lie, his hand reminded him when he dropped it to his lap and it landed on his still rigid cock. He grabbed and pawed himself through his trousers as the scene in her office replayed in his head. Time escaped him as he let himself be lost in the scene within him. He had freed his cock and was stroking it feverishly while his other hand pinched and tweaked his nipples. As his roaming hand put pressure on his still tender collarbone where his cane fangs had bit mere minutes before, he growled a resounding _FUCK_ as he came, his cum spraying over his stomach, shirt, and waistcoat, but he couldn’t care at that moment.   
*********************  
  
It had been six months since his son, of all people, had mentioned to him that he needed to look into 'new ways to unwind'. The suggestion had been vague enough, but it had also been enough to send Lucius into the depths of his personal library on a specific mission. He unearthed books that he had hidden more than a decade earlier and brought them all out into the light once more. Manuscripts about being a dominant, being a submissive, how to train each, and appropriate relational dynamics had laid sprawled across his office desk for weeks; the same place they had laid sprawled some twelve years earlier. 

Once Draco was at Hogwarts, the distance between Narcissa and Lucius had grown painfully obvious. The idea of a BDSM lifestyle had intrigued him, and she had been willing enough to try it out for the sake of livening up their marriage. Unfortunately, it ended up being short-lived; Lucius having never been trained as a proper dominant and Narcissa being too strong-willed to allow herself to be truly dominated. Lucius vaulted the idea of such a life away with his references those years ago, but the spark had always stayed alive somewhere deep within him. 

Having read the materials over anew, Lucius was as taken back as anyone would be to learn that he found himself drawn far more to the role of a submissive than a dominant. _Perhaps that was part of the problem way back when_ , he wondered. Hours upon hours were spent reading on dynamics and scenarios from the vantage point of the sub, and with each passing day Lucius had found himself more and more aroused at the thought of someday being someones submissive. However the fantasy felt like just that, a fantasy; he had no prospects for a dominant, and even less so a viable means to search for one. It's not the type of thing one can just come out and ask a decent woman about.   
************************ 

It really shouldn't have shook him to his core like it had. He had known that fire was still smoldering within himself, but he had never prepared for a day when it might be allowed to burn free. Least of all would he have ever expected the one to fuel the fire to be Hermione Granger. The frizzy-haired little muggleborn wouldn't have even been a blip on his radar had she not feuded with his own son for years. Even now when she was a full-grown woman of twenty-five, did he believe he could ever really submit himself to her? 

Well even if his mind didn't believe that he would ever be able to submit to Ms Granger, his body had no issues at all when replaying the events that unfolded in her office. He wasn't sure if she was even aware of how dominant she had been, but he had a sneaking suspicion she had some inkling. It made no nevermind to his body, all it knew was that it wanted her touch, and demanded her dominant acts again. He wasn't sure how just yet, but he had all intentions of ensuring that would happen again. 

Most of the next three weeks had been spent stuck in his own head, trying to convince himself it wasn’t the life for him. That time was wasted on a losing battle…and he knew it. Especially now, he couldn’t even convince himself it wasn’t Hermione Granger that he wanted to steal that power…no, that wasn’t fair. He wanted to give it to her, and for her to willingly take it from him. 

He now battled fueled, vivid, wild fantasies in his mind _. She would make a great domme_. Hell, even if she wouldn’t, he had an increasing feeling he would need to find a woman that would. _How had the mudblood I’ve loathed for so many years ignited such feelings of desire and need in less than one hour?_ He only hoped he would be brave enough to ask her the questions he now needed to be answered to assuage the fire in his core.  
************

The exchange in her office hadn't left Hermione unaltered either. she, of course, was no stranger to the BDSM lifestyle, but that was the first time she had ever let that part of her personal life invade her work. For the past three years, she had spent a good portion of her weekends at a club she now VIP'd on London's west side. The club was for members only and she was brought into it by a mutual MoM colleague who had agreed to show her the ropes when she admitted she wanted to try out the lifestyle. She immediately took to it as the role of a domme and was trained for almost a year under the care of Domme Melike. Since then, Hermione had successfully trained a dom/sub pair of mutual friends and had been a flexible domme for scenes at the club a few nights per month. At the club, she got to escape being MoM detective Granger, escape being know-it-all Hermione Granger; at the club, she was Milady H., and she was in charge.

There had been something about the smugness of Lucius Malfoy that day that made the domme in her ignite. _Oh to break you down, Mr. Malfoy, that would be one of life's true pleasures_. With the information as it stood, Hermione held the upper hand over him. If she were to help him avoid Azkaban for a second time, she had no problem exacting her payment in something besides galleons. Hermione wanted her payment in the form of Lucius collared, at her feet, and his aristocratic pure-blood views broken about him as he obeyed the order of his mudblood master. That was the payment she wanted, and that was the only payment she would accept. 

************************** 

Both of them found themselves driven by desire and fueled by kink. She wanted him obedient to her, a broken shell of the man he portrayed to the world. He wanted her to break him of the chains he had wore for five decades; of the expectations of a pure-blood elitist, to control him in a way he never had been. Both seeking the same goal, but would they be able to reach it?  
**************************

By the time he found himself back at the MoM it had been three weeks since he was first summoned, by someone, to her office. He was now back to agree to her offer of help. True, he had hopes for something beyond that, but for this visit, he needed to keep it focused purely on business. _Mostly_ …he thought to himself with a side smile. He was lost in his thoughts when he noticed one of the men from the MOM alerting him that there was a post awaiting him. Finding himself unable to form a response, he simply took the small parchment from the man and nodded to excuse him. 

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_If you are reading this, you are most likely headed to my office. Words of the wise…_

  1. _Mind your manners and your tongue._
  2. _My office, my offer, my rules…no questions and no exceptions._



_If you can manage to remain presentable and pleasant, you know where to find me._

_Miss Granger_

Tucking the letter into the interior pocket of his waistcoat, he smoothed and secured his hair back with a sash and took a final deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves. Once he was outside her office door, he decided to act nearly opposite from his last experience in there. The gentle knock on her door caused her a curious look. “Enter,” she allowed, squaring herself at her desk. She was not expecting to see Lucius in her office again, but neither was she surprised to see him standing before her. “Sit,” she emphasized with a cock of her head.

Silently closing the ground between them, he sat as commanded with a bowed head, “Thank you.” _You can NOT give this headspace right now!_ He put every mental block up he had to try and maintain control of his body. “I am hoping to be able to take up your gracious offer to discuss my case, Miss Granger.” 

Hermione put her hands under her chin, her pointer fingers wrapping up to her lips. “I assume you read the parchment I’d left for you,” she inquired.

“I have,” he added a small nod.

“I also assume you agree to them since you find yourself here?” 

“I will do whatever is needed for your help," his simple reply.

With her movement from behind her desk to in front of him once more, he couldn’t keep control over his mind and body like he desperately needed. The beating of his heart in his ears was absolutely deafening, growing more so the closer she came to him! Thank Merlin he was able to keep his outward appearance mostly stoic. That was until she touched him a second time. The instant her fingertips landed on his jaw his breath was ripped from his lungs, his icy eyes wide with hidden emotions. _Fuck! She totally noticed!_ He couldn’t deny it with the wicked smile she wore. With her other hand, she passed him another parchment with specific instructions to not open it until he had returned home. When asked about his understanding, he could only nod, with a hard swallow. With her hand finally withdrawn from his skin, it allowed him to breathe yet again and he did just that, filling his lungs with her scent he had previously not noticed. He became instantly intoxicated with the invasion of _lavender, clover, and…warm wax_? The familiar stir in his groin breaking what small semblance of control he had left, he begged her to be able to take his leave. “May I return home to examine the parchment?”

“You may,” she allowed, watching the grown man practically slink out of her office, taking extra care to shut her door gingerly. Smug couldn’t even adequately describe her expression. 

Once again willing himself to the nearest floo, he found himself held up short by none other than his own flesh and blood. Draco had been alerted by the worker who delivered Hermione’s parchment that his father was in his colleague’s office and he had decided to wait and chat with his father. Lucius knew he must have looked a right mess to his son as he struggled to maintain his normal airs. 

“Father! What good fortune to see you around here,” Draco greeted his father with a hug. “How is the chalet treating you?” 

“I’ve settled nicely. And yourself in the Manor, I hope everyone is adjusting well,” Lucius countered. 

Draco agreed that Malfoy Manor was all and well before picking into another topic of his own personal interest. “Have you given any thought to what we discussed last month,” the young man asked. 

Lucius knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain his rigid foundation much longer and dismissed himself in the most ‘Lucius’ way he could muster. He straightened the collars of his shirt and waistcoat under his robes as he spoke. “That is entirely none of your business, and I am far too busy to engage in such trivial pursuits. I bid your parting, Draco, but I do hope we can have dinner soon.” 

Draco started to walk backward to allow his father the exit he could see he needed. “Back to normal then? Thursday dinner at the Manor and Sunday brunch at the chalet…see you then Father!” 

Lucius forced a smile back to his son, “see you then Son.” He all but ran to and into the floo with enough time to bark out his destination, leaving Draco with a smile from ear to ear. 

“I take that as a solid ‘yes’,” the younger Malfoy chuckled. As he turned to walk back to his own office, a small silver owl flew over and perched on his shoulder. “Hello Neb,” he praised her and stroked her feathers, “good work little one.”


	3. The best laid plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Hermione's offer of help, Lucius must now navigate not only his own tumultuous emotions but also the logistics of what lay ahead for him. Will he be able to accept her terms for the work he needs? Will he be able to bring himself to ask the questions he so desperately desires to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: starting to get more flavors of BDSM lifestyle and will likely get heavier from here. If not for you, I would stop reading. Also, one of the fluffiest chapters in the story.

For the second time in less than a month, Lucius found himself practically collapsed onto his sofa trying to swim out of a whirlpool of emotions. With more abandon than usual, he rolled his cane out of his hand onto the table in front of him and that was quickly followed by his robes. Before his mind ran wild and he fucked something up in his new, still unknown situation with Hermione, he retrieved the parchment. With subtle flicks of his wrists, he was able to levitate the paper so he could read it while still removing some of his layers, dropping next his cufflinks. 

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Keep this parchment close at hand. At seven this evening, you will find it gifts you with instructions for traveling to my home. You are to do precisely that so that we can enjoy dinner and have our discussion about the situation at hand. I have my end of the deal worked out, so let’s see if we cannot come to some mutually beneficial outcome._

_Miss the instructions on how to join me, or outright refuse my invitation, and the deal is void, never to be offered again. This is your one chance, do not disappoint me._

_Miss Granger_

_P. S. Wear your blue waistcoat, it accents your eyes._

At just before ten in the morning, he had most of a day to entertain himself. His goal was two-fold; first was to research the best possible way to present himself as a sub to her, and second, to steel his nerves so that he would actually go through with it. The first was easy. Retiring to his library once more, he spent every bit of five hours examining the finer intricacies of a dome/sub relationship. How he should speak, when he should speak, how he should be in her presence, how to handle himself, and more flooded into his mind. By three in the afternoon, he felt like he had a decently mapped out plan for how he would present himself to her that evening. The only issue would be convincing himself he wasn’t totally fucking mad. 

_What if you are way off base? What if she thinks you a predator, or some pervert? What if she drops your case? What if_ …It went on like that for almost a solid hour before he finally slumped into a cold shower. Had the interactionsin her office those times only been intoxicating to him? _I swear there were sparks in her eyes as she dug the cane fangs into my collar! Or do I just want there to have been sparks? Of course I WANT there to have been sparks! If it does go disastrously then perhaps Azkaban would be the best place for me…at least I would be around other insane men._ Having showered fresh before leaving that morning, the cold waters real purpose was to break the crippling grip his fears were imposing. More than anything, the doubt. With a near iron will, he was finally able to just feel the cold water raining down on him, and fill his mind with nothing-ness. Eventually, after he started to shiver, he found his mind numb like his limbs, and forced himself out of the shower. _I can handle numb. Numb is at least calm._

Out of the shower, he took his time primping; yes he was primping, for his evening. He had resolved in his mind that if tonight just wasn’t the night to proposition Hermione, he would accept doing so at a different time instead of risking her help. That had most certainly helped keep his nerves at bay. He started by lathering his face in foam before removing his straight razor from its case. Having shaved earlier that day, he redid it just to ensure the smoothest of skin. Running a hand over his cheeks, jaw and throat, he found it to be smooth to his satisfaction. Next was the laborious task of drying his hair. It wasn’t the longest it had ever been in his life, but it still fell loose past his shoulder blades. After hand drying it with a towel, he used a simple drying spell to finish the job before applying a smoothing serum, combing it through with his hands. So as to not fight with it all night, especially during a meal, he secured his platinum locks into an elegant pony with the help of two black velvet sashes. 

His attire for the evening had been chosen to have a classically elegant feel without being overly dressy. Black trousers, a white sleeved shirt under the requested blue waistcoat, and secured with accenting cufflinks. _She said it makes my eyes sparkle_. The look was finished with his usual rings and a low-hanging family crest medallion necklace. Turning this way and that in front of his dressing mirror, he felt satisfied enough with how he would present himself this evening. 

As the time drew closer to seven, he stared at the parchment for his instructions, stomach jumping so much he felt he just might vomit. Lucius was unsure how he would ever be able to ingest dinner with her, although he hadn’t eaten all day and the effects were starting to show. He was still unsure how the witch exactly half his age had been able to wake this dragon within him, one planted by his damn son no less. If his research that day had taught him anything, it was that if she took him into her care and servitude, he would no longer have room for such questions. A subs place was to obey, not to question; to experience, not to ponder. 

One stroke past seven and the parchment illuminated with bright red lettering. He found it harder to breath than when Dobby had knocked him across the corridor at Hogwarts. _Oh, Dobby, you deserved far better than you ever received here._ Lucius already felt like a bumbling schoolboy, the memory of his old house elf murdered by his deranged sister-in-law needn’t take up headspace as well. _What if the young witch thinks me a fool, or less of a man, because of this pending request?_ Would he be able to go through with it? It was back to almost the same headspace he had inhabited before his frigid shower.

 _Apparate to “Hermione Grangers Cottage – Surry Hills. Bring yourself, your cane, and your appetite.”_ The parchment was simple and to the point. 

No questions, he reminded himself. He grabbed his cane, put the parchment back in his vest pocket, and found himself in her Livingroom a moment later. After doing a full turn to take in the room as best he could, he spotted her leaning on the door frame and watching him. 

“Punctuality is a virtue, Mr. Malfoy, one I most appreciate.” 

“Thank you again for the invitation, Miss Granger,” he said with a head-dipped bow. 

The left side of her mouth curled into a small smile, “You are welcome. Please, secure your cane by the door, and come join me in the dining room.”

“As you wish,” his only response. She had already turned to head towards the dining room, but his response made her heart flutter. _Could it be that her plan would work out far better than she was forecasting?_ Only time would tell, and she told herself to not have too much buy-in just yet. 

Hermione had prepared them an enjoyable dinner of fillet mignon and pan-seared scallops with cheesecake for dessert, both paired with a wonderful zinfandel. Dinner passed surprisingly pleasant between the pair of former enemies. When, in the last month, had their paths veered into that of associates, or dare they even say friends? Lucius couldn’t put a finger on it, other than after the first time in her office when he had realized that Hermione dominating him ignited a fire he never knew he held. Hermione couldn’t identify it any more than Lucius could, but she imagined it was when he was able to respect her upon his second visit. She had pretty well decided at the first visit to her office that she planned to submit him under her, but this felt like more than that. This felt nice, normal perhaps? 

Each of them took turns regaling the other with their divorce stories and answering questions about the more minute details. Hermione started, letting Lucius know about how she felt obligated to marry Ron with the pressure from herself and the push from the Weasleys. He kept questions minimal but did find out that it had only taken her two years from wedding to divorce hearing. In return, Lucius told the tale of his marriage to Narcissa when they were scarcely out of Hogwarts. The more than two-decade-long marriage had been fine throughout, he told her, but that the two of them had simply grown apart the last eight or ten years of it. While Draco was still at Hogwarts, they had agreed to amicably part ways once the young man was out on his own. 

"She backed me through all of my,” *groan* “idiotic endeavors and orders from the former Dark Lord. She even stayed with me through my trial and going to Azkaban.” Hermione was truly fascinated by his willingness to be this open and raw to her, and in return, she gifted him her full attention. “The absolute hardest day of my life all these fifty years now, was the day I thought I was hugging her and Draco for the last time before I was hauled to Azkaban.” 

Damn, she could tell just how deep and raw this was for him, and she wished she hadn’t asked such a painful question. 

“Narcissa and I have been through so much together. The honest answer, even if you might not want to hear it…” he realized too late that was presumptuous of him, to assume she cared who he had feelings for. “…I love Narcissa, and always will, but I’m not _in love_ with her, and haven’t been for years. The same goes for her. She still loves me, and has told me so, but that she isn’t _in love_ with me, and hadn’t been for years prior to our divorce. We are best friends, but nothing more.” 

Hermione found herself at a loss for words, and as such, simply leaned into the space between them, and held his hands in hers. She gently squeezed them and gifted him a smile. Her eyes were moist making them shimmer, but she had managed not to cry. Perhaps the man in front of her wasn’t the hardened racist bastard she had known as a schoolgirl. Perhaps, people really could change. Perhaps, Lucius Malfoy had done exactly that. 

After dinner, they retreated to her sitting room, just off from where he apparted into the house earlier that evening. They each took to a lounge chair opposite the other; a large coffee table occupying the space between them. Small talk and sipping of wine filled the air for the next half hour or so. Their eyes hardly left each other as they talked about friends, family, and memories long since past. Lucius finally allowed himself to take her in with the eyes of a man and not just a potential client. She had chosen a wrap dress in a blue slightly lighter than his waistcoat, and he had to admit she looked stunning. Her once unruly mane of hair had been controlled into long flowing curls that fell down to the middle of her (exposed) back. _Oh to be able to just wrap my arms around her, that delicate, smooth, warm skin_ …He could almost see the lightning bolt that flashed behind his eyes as he shocked himself out of his thoughts.

Hermione was fighting her own mental battle across from him. She found herself paying far too much attention to the way his vest wrapped snugly around his chest and how the hard line of his jaw made her core ignite. At least twice she took sips of her wine to hide the otherwise audible gulps she would have had. _You cannot get so far lost on him that you lose your upper hand! Get it together Granger!_

Hermione was the first to get to the business at hand, thankfully helping both of them focus a little more appropriately. She detailed the contents of the envelope she had been given, but not the content of the photographs, needing to maintain some sort of leverage. “The owl was in the building after hours, so it had to have been helped by someone who currently works at the MoM.”

“They also knew where I live now, which is strange as few people are privy to that information,” he added.

“I have a list of potentials that I will look into starting next week,” she tried to assure him. He had somehow forgotten that it was Friday, although to be fair, he had a lot on his mind. 

“Who are on the list,” he blurted out before realizing what he had done. He was ruining his own plan already and he grimaced, angry at himself. “Sorry Miss Granger, that was rude of me to ask. I trust you to do your job and do so exceptionally well.” 

Hermione felt this the perfect opportunity to talk about her payment for helping him out of this ‘difficult’ situation. “There _is_ one thing left to be discussed, Mr. Malfoy,” she threw out to see how he would handle the topic. He nodded in affirmation for her to continue, his eyes never leaving her. “This is a strictly off-the-books endeavor for me, so any money exchanged would be suspicious in my accounts. Beyond that, what I want from you cannot be bought with galleons.” Lucius couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side slightly, and Hermione found herself locked into his ice gray eyes, all the more so once he cocked an eyebrow as well. She sat her wine on the table between them as to not be distracted further, and took two deep breaths to steady her own nerve. “What I want, is for you to submit yourself to me, Mr. Malfoy. You have been known as being cruel, powerful, controlling…yet I have seen a different side of you that I will enjoy far more…loving, caring, raw, and obedient.” Other than his look of confusion, he remained essentially stoic. “That is my price, and those are my terms, Mr. Malfoy. You submit yourself to me in every way imaginable, in every way that I ask, for as long as it takes to apprehend the person responsible for this.”

Lucius said nothing, somehow managing to keep a hard front while his heartfelt as though it would likely explode at any moment. He too took a handful of deep breaths while maintaining their eye contact. _Could it really be working out this perfectly?_ _Her payment is the very thing I came to ask of her? Life never fits together this well, not for me at least!_ Not wishing to make the moment uncomfortable, he decided it was now or never for his counter, or in this case, conceding proposal. He sat his drink next to hers and sat as tall and proud as he could, which was an impressive sight at 178 cm and a touch over twelve stone. “May I ask your permission to speak freely, Miss Granger?” 

A look that could only be described as being intrigued crossed her lips. “You have that permission.” 

Now was his chance; Lucius walked in front of her and assumed one of the poses he had learned from his readings. He knelt, both knees on the floor, no easy task for someone of fifty years. He lowered his head so that his gaze was on the rug under him, and slowly yet deliberately locked his hands behind his back. “I came tonight, partially in hopes that you would be willing to take on my case, to help me avoid Azkaban again...but also partially in hopes that you would accept me as your submissive; to train me up as you see fit, to mold me for yourself.” His gaze never left the rug until he felt her finger under his chin, lifting it to lock eyes once more, this time at a much closer proximity. 

“It seems we both enjoyed the events in my office more than we might have expected, yes?” All he could manage was to silently nod as his breath caught in his throat at her continued touch. “Well then, we would need to establish some rules, but, it appears we have an accord, Mr. Malfoy. You had better pray you do not have any engagements for the weekend because your training starts tonight or it doesn’t start at all, is that understood?” 

Once she had released his head from her light touch, he could speak again, if timid, “yes, it is understood, and I have nowhere to be this weekend except wherever you want me.” 

This earned him his first full smile…”Good boy.” Hermione patted the spot on the couch next to him as she summoned parchment, a quill, and a small potion phial…”First things first, sobering potion. Only our best of wits will suffice.” Both drank a full mouthful from the phial, having only had a few glasses of wine, they were instantly out from the influence. “Now, the contract,” she readied herself to complete the document she had prepared with one other before him. _I wonder how long before he finds out with whom_ , she pondered. 


	4. The Ironclad Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutual agreement leaves Lucius and Hermione to iron out some of the finer details of their impending arrangement. How will the contract look, and more importantly, what will the rest of the night hold for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued fluff from last chapter, with the slow burn and fluff coming to an end soon; sexual talk but not explicit, not yet.

Rules of Milady H.

  1. The #1 rule is trust. You are to trust me to always care for you, and act in your best interest. With this, you are not to question me nor my decisions for your body, your thoughts, or your behaviors.
  2. You are mine and only mine: mind, body, spirit, and magic. 
    1. You may not touch any other women without my explicit permission.
    2. If another women touches you in a suggestive or sexual manner, you may only touch her as to remove her from your body and inform her that such behavior will not be tolerated.
    3. You may not touch yourself unless given explicit permission.
    4. You may not touch me unless given explicit permission.
  3. You will only refer to me as Milady and Milady H, unless otherwise instructed.
  4. If you are ever spotted without my ‘collars’ it will be a sign of the termination of this relationship and this contract. They are to remain on at ALL times, even in public.



Limitations/Restrictions of Lucius (Pet)

  1. Nothing that causes bleeding.
  2. No watersports or excrement/vomit play.
  3. No insertion of objects, anally or urethral.
  4. No caging.



Titles:

  
Hermione Granger is to be referred to as Milady or Milady H. unless otherwise instructed.

Lucius Malfoy is to be referred to primarily as Lucius and Pet, with occasional other titles as deemed by Milady H.

Identified and Accepted safe word(s):

Traffic light system  
  
Green – good to continue

Yellow – slow down to process scene

Red – scene stop, no punishments or judgements.

By signing this contract, it is considered binding until one or both parties decide to void it. 

Hermione J. Granger Lucius A. Malfoy

  
Date: 10 June 2005

Once the contract was completed, Hermione charmed it to duplicate itself, keeping the original in her possession and gifting the other to Lucius. Without ever touching it, he wrapped it with wandless magic and sent it into his inner vest pocket. He smiled sheepishly, like a schoolboy trying to impress a crush, and he blushed. She gifted him a kind smile; however cheesy it seemed. She really did admire his skill with wandless magic, far superior to her own. 

“You have not been offered my collars yet, so this time before us now is for open communication. We still need to establish expected roles, desires, experiences, and answer any questions the other has. After discussions are concluded, official training will initiate,” she spoke while brushing a few stray strands of hair off his cheek and behind his ear. She fully enjoyed how her touch made him jump and tremble. “So long as it is done with respect, you currently have permission to speak freely, Lucius.” His heart purred at the sound of his name off her tongue. Few people in life were ever able to call him Lucius…Mr. Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, sure. But Lucius alone was reserved for his family and close friends, but it sounded sweetest from her.

Still finding himself at a loss for words yet somehow swimming in thought, he was relieved when she started the conversation again. “Of the utmost importance in our type of relationship is communication; open and honest. I understand that things are new, fresh, even unsettling yet. However, I need to know what you are thinking and feeling to be able to serve you best.” He cocked his head toward her curiously.

“You serve me?” 

"Indeed,” she smiled. “It is my job to ensure your physical, emotional, mental, and sexual security and well-being at all times. You have your role of obeying my commands, and I have my role to protect you, nurture you, and pleasure you in every way.” 

He swore he could taste blood from how hard he was biting the inside of his lower lip as he tried to organize his mind into something comprehendible. He finally just resigned himself to close his eyes and let loose a torrent of whatever spilled from his thoughts. Whether he meant to or not he couldn’t tell, but his head slumped forward as his words trickled out. “I am so excited and so nervous at the same time. Excited to start this journey, but nervous for having no experience and feeling like a bloody idiot. Have you done anything like this before? You seem so calm and collected. Does this mean we are also in a traditional relationship, or how does that work?” Hermione very much enjoyed when men crumbled in this way, like a schoolboy caught with his hand down his pants. She intervened to allow him a breath and to tackle some of the questions before they log jammed much more. By simply pressing her open palm on his chest just above where his medallion fell, he uncurled himself with a large breath in. She could actually feel his heart racing through two layers of clothing. 

“First, you must calm your senses before you faint. Follow my commands, and breathe with me. In (held for a count of 5) and out (for a count of 8). Good, now again. In….Out…In…Out…In…and Out. When she felt his pulse slow to nearly normal, she began to answer the questions, not moving her hand away. 

“Some nervousness is to be expected, and I will work to help quell that this weekend, and it does NOT make you an idiot. Furthermore, talking or thinking about yourself in that manner will no longer be tolerated. You are an extension of me and I am to be damn proud of you, as you are for yourself. My experience with being a Domme, yes I have done things like this before. I have trained one other male before you, but specifically for another Domme. That makes this relationship…different. It wasn’t for me, but for her, so there was nothing sexual involved as far as direct sexual contact; I just facilitated that relationship dynamic between him and his new Domme. I have also scened with many a submissive male at the parties that are held somewhat locally.” 

The next question needed to be handled with kid gloves. Moving her hand to run her thumb over his chin and lower lip, his eyes darted open with another gasp. “Look at me Lucius,” it wasn’t a command but it was strong none-the-less. He found the strength to lock onto her caramel eyes and thankfully found comfort there. She smiled at him and continued to caress his face while she talked. “As for the relationship and what it entails…well, that has yet to be determined, so to speak.” She grimaced a little at her lack of explanation. “Let me try to explain it again, in pieces.” He could do no more than take her in, but was thoroughly enjoying doing just that; not just as a sexual excitement, but comforting, caring. “I admit, that I have never trained someone up with the intention of keeping them under my care. It is easy to have barriers up against attachments when only working with someone short term whom you know is just there for a specific purpose. Our situation, could very well, have more struggles against those attachments. I am curious to know what your thoughts and emotions are on the subject, Lucius.”

He would likely melt every time she said his name, at least every time it was done in her soothing tone. “Well, you know I have never done anything even remotely close to…this…before. All I can go on are my past committed relationships, which are embarrassingly few.” Had Hermione not still held his face in her hand he might very well have dropped it again. “I had only been attracted to Narcissa since we were still at Hogwarts and we ended up married over twenty years. After the divorce was finalized, I took on a new partner all too quickly which ended * _sad chuckling_ * disastrously, of course. I guess, all I can say, is that when I am, involved, with someone, my heart is either completely in or not at all invested; I cannot fathom this being any different. That’s not to say that…” she could sense the spiral coming and used her index finger to simply place on his lips. 

“I understand Lucius. Much like yourself, my heart is either fully invested or not at all invested when I am with someone. With the others, it was easily not invested. That was a large issue with my marriage, to be honest. As I said earlier, I felt obligated to marry him; my heart was nowhere to be found. I think we both recognize that, there is at least the potential, for one or both of us to fall in love throughout this relationship, and I think we both need to be agreeable to that potential before we proceed.” 

He hoped he didn’t sound too invested already as he stated that he was agreeable to the long-term potential effects. He really didn’t love her; not yet at least... _or did he?_ Either way, he most certainly was quite fond of her now, especially compared to the years prior to his first visit to her office. 

“That leaves one more, large topic, to be discussed before we can officially begin,” she continued. “Unlike with the other sub that I trained, with me training you up, how did you put it,” she searched for the words.

“Train me up as you see fit, to mold me for yourself,” he reiterated with a lopsided grin into her hand. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile enough to show his teeth. It made her happy to be gifted such a treat this early on. _Would she be able to engage in this relationship without allowing herself to fall in love with him? More importantly, did she even want to?_

“While a Domme/sub relationship is about an expansive world of experiences above and beyond sex, there is no denying that sex and sexual acts play a huge role in a lot of those experiences.” 

She had to cough down a crack in her own voice before continuing on, half in disbelief at what she was about to say and half filled with barely bridled excitement. “As such, it only makes sense that we, well to be blunt, that we need to have sex to ensure we are at least minimally compatible. If we are not, we would need to either modify our contract or consider it void and move on from there.” She definitely had to swallow hard now. She had just informed Lucius Malfoy, ex-prisoner, former Death Eater, one of the people who had previously despised her kind, that they were going to have sex. “It should not be done in the bonds of the Domme/sub relationship, but if it will help you become more comfortable, I will take on more of a ‘guiding’ role.” She saw something flare up in his eyes even if she couldn’t name it just yet. She rose from the couch and offered him her hand. He took hold of it as he rose from the couch as well. With gentle tugs, she helped him navigate to the backside of the cottage and up the stairs to her master bedroom. He might as well have apparated there as he could recall nothing of the journey sans his focus on the woman in front of him. 

Hermione had decided on the short walk that it would be best for him to not have extra time in his own head. As soon as they had entered her decently expansive private space, she walked him backwards until he ended up sitting off the side of her bed. He could hardly hear anything over his heart racing once more, but he kept his eyes locked on hers, the one comfort he had found this evening. There was no gap between them for her to close, she simply existed in his own intimate space. She lowered her lips to his ear, her breath making him tense as she spoke…”close the door, darling,” her first request. It took no more than his will and his wrist to do so but it did take the slightest amount of nerves away with the charm as the door silently closed.


	5. Let's Talk About...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all there...the devil is in the details....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of explicit sexual content this chapter, kink, BDSM, kink, smile kink

“This space is safe, Lucius. I encourage you to let go of any and all abandon that you brought here,” she said while making quick work of unwrapping her dress. He swore his eyes could have been crimson with the heat within himself. Finally allowing his resolve to falter, he spoke while watching her slide out of her dress. 

“The way my name slides off your tongue ignites me on a level I cannot even fathom!”

Hermione gently encouraged him to continue while she removed her shoes. “Then I shall try to use it as much as possible, Lucius,” she cheeked. It took him a second to register that she had gone through their entire dinner date with no bra or panties, and he felt himself blush. 

He marveled at her form, not just the sensual form her body had matured into, perfectly curved yet petite enough to feign innocence. It was also more than that. He admired her comfort in her own skin, how she owned her sexuality, and envied it if he was honest with himself. He knew he was considered classically handsome by most, but he was never as physically confident while exposed as he could feign while clothed. He found himself smiling as she leaned him back, his arms stretched out behind him, propping him up on her bed. 

“That’s it Lucius,” she returned his smile, “let go.” 

He didn’t have time to let her words sink in, before she sunk her mouth onto his. Her kisses came with decent force and it had taken her only three tries before she had claimed his mouth for her own, swallowing his initial moans of pleasure. His head swam with the sensory overload his body had been hurled into. Her scent captured his lungs and her sweet taste danced around his mouth and down his throat. His mind was trying to code the information as quick as it came to him but it just wasn’t able to keep up. Without even realizing it, he was slowly starting to loosen his grip on himself. _Damn, she’s good!_

Hermione noticed his resolve lessening as well, her insights well-honed as needed when being a Domme. She broke their kiss with more cooing praises as her hands fell to his vest and began to undo the buttons. “Hmmm,” she hummed into his cheek. “Your taste is intoxicating Lucius,” mixed with kisses along his jaw back towards his ear, “I cannot wait to taste more of you.” He half growled as her breath settled on his ear. However, a true growl escaped him when she playfully bit his earlobe and kissed its junction with his neck. “You smell like raw desire, and I intend to take it for my own,” she toyed with him before pulling back from him. 

He followed her back to a sitting position, his chest pressing into hers when he was fully upright. “It’s yours to take,” he offered to her, “I _beg_ you, take it!”

Damn, he might not be in a sub role yet but that was a phrase she loved hearing from him. Weaving her right hand into his hair at the back of his head, she pulled his lips back to hers once more, using her left hand to tug his lower lip down. Another oral assault, this one even more purposeful than the last, ended only with her first ‘weighted suggestion,’ she would call it. “Now, strip for me. Show me all that you are, Lucius.” 

Hermione placed herself on the bed while she waited for her present to unwrap itself. Lucius didn’t try to make it specifically sexy, but did make sure to keep his eyes on her and enjoy the good feelings growing inside himself. His vest practically fell off and his shirt was quick to follow once his cufflinks were placed on a dresser beside him. He didn’t stop between clothing items for fear of losing his nerve, so once the shirt was splayed open and off his down off his shoulders he removed his shoes and socks. Before he forgot, his rings and the necklace joined the cufflinks. 

“All that sex hiding behind those robes all these years,” she purred in encouragement for him. He couldn’t tell if he was blushing as his whole body felt on fire. Last were his trousers and underwear in one swift motion. He offered Hermione a view of the Full Monty, holding his palms up and giving a quick turn. He refused to wrap his mind around the fact that she had been the classmate of his son. She certainly was far more than that now.

“Fuck, you’re delicious,” she told him while biting her lower lip. She beckoned him over with a single finger and he hesitated not. When she lay back onto her pillows, he followed, instinctually covering her small frame with his much larger one. Not that she hadn’t noticed his manhood while he was standing naked before her, but having it pressed into her thigh allowed her to appreciate his true size, and it was not disappointing in the least! Lucius felt at least comfortable enough now to reengage their kissing. Hermione was glad he was relaxing into himself, but still felt she should coordinate them for the time being. Not moving his mouth from hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg up over his hip while she turned them on the bed. Her slit was close to his yearning cock, painfully close for both of them. She didn’t finish the kiss until she bit his lower lip before sitting up, straddling his hips. 

He couldn’t help his hands from resting on her hips as she was atop him. _Fuck! If I had just one more hand I they would wrap damn near ‘round her waist!_

“Now Lucius,” she played with him emotionally, “you can either tell me what drives you mad,” *dragging her slight nails over his chest* “or I can explore and find out for myself.” Lucius was maintaining control of himself well so far, but she intended to change that. When he didn’t answer, she rocked her hips over his and he growled at her tempting body. 

“It has been _so_ fucking long since I have had anything…even…close to this,” he almost pained out, “I couldn’t honestly tell you what drives me mad,” he was almost panting out the words, “except for _everything_ you are doing right now!” Hermione felt herself growing wetter by the moment, learning more of his intimacy, or lack thereof. 

“I do love a new adventure,” Hermione moaned on him. “Let’s start at the top and take note, shall we?” The question was rhetorical as she turned Lucius’ head to one side, having moved herself further up his chest now. He could smell her sex and it was beyond intoxicating…maddening even! Her first test was biting his ear lobe and pressing kisses and pressure at the joint of his lobe to neck. His deep moan indicated it was still one of his weak spots. “Yes, that’s still one,” she noted out loud. Her left hand started roaming over his chest while her right wove into his hair and pulled his head back with a slight start. 

His eyes widened but not with fear, with fire, as he panted out “again! Please!?” 

Hermione did as requested and twisted his head this way and that with her grip at the base of his head and Lucius made his praises known.

“Hhmmmmm, ahhhh, yeesss! No one has ever dared pull my hair before,” more moaning from another yank of her hand, “and it’s fucking fantastic!” One final manipulation with his hair saw him held in place for another oral assault. Once she had her fill, she released his hair and dropped his head to the bed. 

This exploration continued down his body, next stopping with his collarbone. “Your cane, accio it now,” she demanded. This required enough of his concentration that he closed his eyes, summoning for his cane with one hand while the other opened and closed the bedroom door at the right moments. For the second time that evening she was proud of his use of wandless magic. He hadn’t held his cane for more than a few moments before she took control of it. Pressing the fang marks in the location they had been a few weeks prior, she pressed down into his skin once more. 

Lucius winced and writhed the same as the first time, but this time when she immediately sucked on the spot after stopping the pressure, it felt mind-blowing! Precum seeped from his cock which delighted her to no end. 

“Oh, we really enjoyed that didn’t we, naughty boy!” Before he could manage a verbal reply, she had applied the same pressure points with the fangs on his other collar bone. Pressure kept for half a minute or so being replaced with her luscious mouth over the site resulted in the same excretion as before. “Fuck, that’s hot as hell,” she cheered him on. Not letting up on her exploitation, she used the protruding metal fangs and raked them over his nipples, following the trail with her free hand, pinching and rolling them under her touch. “Tell me, Lucius,” she moaned while moving one of his hands to her stomach and encouraging it to roam, “how long has it been since you’ve been properly fucked by a woman?” 

The electricity felt under his fingertips kept his voice quavering, ‘it’s been too long,” he said with a hard swallow. 

With lightning speed to match her skins spark, she snaked her hand back into his hair and yanked it hard to one side gifting her a thundering drawn out ‘FUCK,” from his clenched jaw. “I said tell me how long,” she held on tight to his hair as her other hand pushed the cane fangs back into his chest, this time his sternum. 

“Fi…Five years…it’s been over five years!” His voice, a blend of his excitement and his crumbling resolve was music to her ears.

 _Five years_ , she thought to herself. No one from the outside would have ever guessed the head of the Malfoys to be without companionship for that long. Removing the fangs from his breastbone, she bent to lick the new angry spot. When she checked his cock to see its response again, she found it with a small pool of precum laying around it. She removed herself from his body, kneeling on his right side. Using the cane to put small pressures on his core and down his treasure trail, she made sure to voice her approval of him as much as possible; “mmmm, such a perfect specimen you are Lucius.” Now the back of the cane handle was run up his length, the coolness of the metal causing his hips to jump and jerk about. 

Not wanting him to regain his senses and by extension, the control he had yet to yield to her, she licked his juices from his stomach and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock to clean it as well. She moaned around him, the vibrations crumbling him from his core. 

He gripped the bed in clenched fists as she swallowed his cock into her throat, crying out from his imminent undoing. Knowing he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he had hoped at this rate, he began begging her to stop, “stop…please!” His begging serving only to fuel the fire within her own core, having resolved to stop it nothing to steal his first orgasm at the hands (or mouth) of another in over five years. “I can’t…please stop…stop stop stop,” he begged, jaw clenching tighter yet. In a final attempt to free himself from her, he let go of the bed and moved his hands for her head, only to have his wrists pinned back down at his sides by her own swiftness. Determined to ensure his descent into madness and under her own care, Hermione once more swallowed him into her throat, using it to milk his cock for everything she was worth.

Lucius could barely pant out his final words as he tumbled into the abyss; “Can’t stop…Fuck…I’m sorry!” His hips jumped off the bed forcing him even deeper down her throat as he erupted, growling like a caged animal. Hermione easily ate everything fed her from his cock, sucking and licking him clean before finally releasing his member back to him and laying down next to him, pulling the man double her age into her comforting arms.

“I am so sorry,” his breathing still ragged but getting better, “so sorry.” Lucius tried to bury his face down towards the bed, unable to face her with such an embarrassingly short performance. The only benefit from his current position is it allowed her ease in removing the straps from containing his locks any longer. Once they were free she ran her left hand through the length of his hair, always coming back to the nape of his neck. This continued, the silent comfort, for another quarter-hour before she felt he was calm enough for his first non-contractual rule lesson. Not with any force or sexual drive behind it, she gently glided his head to raise and face her.

Hermione moved to raise herself into more of a seated position and tucked Lucius up closer to her but so their eyes could easily meet. Before she began the lesson, she pulled his chin forward and gifted him a few sensual kisses. “Lucius,” she made sure to watch him intently, gauging his emotions. “Your performance just there…that is precisely what I _wanted_ from you. If I am to help you relinquish control, then to start with, I must break your resolve by taking it away with endeavors like the one we just had. I am _very_ pleased with you and your body's responses,” she concluded by pressing her lips to his again. 

Lucius again moved so that his form hovered over hers, some of his weight pinning her legs to the bed. Having allowed some of his guilt/shame over the climax of their first acts to ease, he decided to fuel some of his own fire. Lucius used his right hand to grab Hermione’s jaw and steady her as he dove his mouth back into hers, running his thumb over her cheek, down to her throat, stopping only long enough to give it a moderately tight grip, and back to her cheek. As his oral exploration was accompanied by his left hand's coverage of her body; first finding and fondling her breasts, groaning into their kiss at how marvelous she felt under his touch. The kiss ended when he moved it down her jaw and to her ear, just as she had with him. “Now * _kiss_ * it’s my turn to learn what I can do to make you quiver.” 

Hermione brushed some of his hair over his shoulder so she could see him better, moaning ‘Please do,” as she lost herself in his eyes. Frigid in color yet alight and warm with passion. 

The slightest of sneers pulled the corner of his lip up just enough to show his teeth, specifically his canines, and Hermione found herself flush all over, something not easily taken to task with her role of Domme. All she could do was grind her core on his thigh and drawl out a deep “FFFUUUCCKK!” _Curious_ , he thought, not moving his eyes from her. With an arched brow, he queried, “curious reaction for no change in touch.” 

Hermione caught her breath as best she could. “I have no idea why,” she started, “but every time you bare your teeth in a sneer or smirk it short circuits my whole body. It’s like an animalistic response I can’t explain, but every ounce of my being finds if marvelously fucking sexy,” she moaned out. He couldn’t help but smile, which of course offered up the sight to her again, and again her body shook in the same way it already had. “Mmmm. I swear to God, Lucius, if you did that while having any sort of contact with my quim you would ab-so-lutely fucking break me!” 

Arching his brow yet again as he lowered himself so his lips were touching hers as he spoke; “Well, let’s just test that thought and find out, shall we?”


	6. You Were Made for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the ultimate test...would they be compatible enough to pursue the relationship they both desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to throw in a nearly pure smut chapter. Why? Why not?

Without needing nor waiting for a response from her, he lifted off from her so his hands could start their journey south. His hands roamed all over her chest, stomach, hips and thighs, but never touching her folds, much to her dismay. On his travels, he took to biting, licking, and sucking her tits, moaning into them. It had been far too long since he had known the pleasures of a woman. After a painstakingly slow journey, he allowed his left hand to caress her sex, noting she was already soaked. “Someone has been enjoying herself,” he teased as the pad of his thumb brushed the tip of her clit, causing her hips to grind into his palm. 

Her moans all he needed to continue his musings, he slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb encircled her clit. It had been too damn long since he had indulged these desires and he worked to not thrust onto her thigh as she started to unwind below his touch. “Mmmm…Lucius…don’t stop!” Hermione couldn’t manage to keep her eyes open as her head fell back around them and she bit her lower lip. Never slowing his pace in her pussy, he sucked her lip into his mouth and playfully bit it…’Now now, Hermione, that’s my job!” 

“God…I’m can’t hold out Lucius,” she panted up at him, hearing him say her name having made her head rush. He increased his pace, adding downward pressure to help not lose his ground against her bucking hips. Her increased low whine and the tightening around his fingers let him know she was peaking. He nuzzled her face with his, never lessening his pace. “Look at me, Hermione, please,” he asked so nicely. Hermione pulled her head towards his and locked onto his features. “Cum for me,” He asked, not commanded. “Yes, Lucius, I’m…” “That’s it love, cum for me,” he asked again, this time biting his own lower lip, gifting her the showing of his entire set of teeth, canine directly into her glazed caramel eyes. Her hips bucked fiercely under his touch as she screamed her orgasm out in inaudible noises, still locked onto the twisted smile he was gifting her. 

The aftershock of her orgasm lasted a few minutes more and he enjoyed watching her come back into herself below him. When her quim no longer gripped his hand, he pulled out of her and gently draped his arm around her, this time pulling her into his arms easily encircling her. With one hand running up and down her side and the other roaming over her back, he chuckled, “looks like that was a screaming success.” She moaned into his chest in agreeance. “Now to test it out while you fuck me,” she quipped back. Before her thoughts could even pool together, she found herself flipped onto her back once more, Lucius having slid between her legs, one of her knees resting on his shoulder…”Oh, I plan to,” his only response before he buried his cock full up into her wet cunt. 

Her shriek pierced through the bedroom, rattling her brain even more than his relentless sex was, not that she was complaining mind you. Lucius had set the pace hard and fast, like any proper fucking should be. Competing only with himself, he lifted her off the bed and flung her arms over his shoulders, burying his cock into her from below. He could feel his heart pounding but it did nothing to deter him, in fact it urged him onward. The only hitch in his pace came when his head was jerked to the side, the exhilarating tingle of her hand gripping his hair. He felt Hermione drag her teeth down the side of his neck ending in a playful bite to his shoulder, and he couldn’t contain a full growl. “Wicked Witch!” She would have growled back at him had he not been biting her lower lip again before darting his head under her chin and biting her throat. “Fucking Hell…so close,” she moaned into him. Lucius lifted her off his slick cock and laid her back on the bed before snaking his way between her legs. Not allowing any part of her impending orgasm to slip away, he wasted no time plunging his tongue into her quim, feeling himself twitch at how wonderful she tasted on his tongue. A few circles around and one solid suckling of her clit and her hips lurched off the bed and into his face… _Damn are you every close you succulent little witch!_ Half a heartbeat later he drove his cock bollocks deep in her again and feverously hammered into her. Lucius bent over her, his face inches from hers; “look at me Hermione,” he called again. She was all too eager, looking at his teeth bared just for her. “Fuck! Such a good Witch…so good,” he snarled as his hips jerked and he emptied his seed deep inside her as her womb milked him with her own orgasm. All his body wanted to do was collapse but he knew he would hurt her, so instead he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he lay them back, letting her fall onto his chest. 

They just laid together for a long while before Hermione spoke. “Works for fucking too,” she laughed with a lopsided grin into his chest. She ran her fingers up and down his chest absentmindedly. He had some hair there, but nothing you could even really call a patch, and it was all baby blonde and fine. His chuckle booming with her ear on his chest wall. “I have never heard of someone with a tooth fetish,” he poked. “It’s not the teeth, not really. It’s how they look when being framed with your smiles, snickers, sneers, and smirks. It’s hard to describe but it feels almost, animalistic,” she finally stopped herself from babbling on. The pair exchanged soft kisses over the next few minutes before she crawled out of bed and beckoned him to join her as she moved towards the master bathroom.

The shower they shared was nearly strictly for cleansing each other…nearly. Hermione couldn’t help but play with her new toy just a little bit. Once finished and dried, Hermione helped Lucius to dry and tame his hair, he doing the same for her. It was intimate even in the lacking of sexual contact; it was emotional intimacy they shared. Not long after, sleep found them both as they curled into her bed once more.

Lucius hadn’t bothered to check the time when he awoke. It was still the dead of night outside her windows, and beyond that he needn’t any further information. He simply held her and watched her sleep, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts. So much had changed since the morning before. _I hope she will be open to discussing what we are. Foolish old man, you knew you wouldn’t be able to have her and not become attached. The only other women you’ve ever loved was the same way. Absolutely do not tell her you could qualify it as love already, that will scare her away, or disgust her, either one terrible!_ He was finally rescued from his racing thoughts when her breath hitched and she moved under the pressure of his arm around her. There was still one thing he wished to try, if Hermione would allow him, and he decided to test the waters.

Lucius placed his lips over hers, barely touching with the slightest of kisses. Nuzzling his cheek on hers, he hovered close over her face, waiting for her eyes to flutter open, and a few breaths later they did just that. “Mmmmm, hello again,” she mused as she stretched into him, being reminded that they had decided to sleep naked, or rather exhaustion had decided for them. His only reply was another gentle kiss, leaving his lips lingering painfully close to hers before offering a third kiss. She kissed him back but didn’t pressure the kisses to change either. Finally shaking her sleep off, Hermione could form full sentences once more. “What has you up at this hour; bad dream?” Lucius just shook his head no. “What then, love?” He was caught off guard by her use of the word, not as a label for that they shared but simply another name for him, but it still made his own breath leave him in the moment. 

“I have something I want to ask you.” He felt the warmth and softness of her palm on his jaw before he kissed the corner of her mouth, only slightly more pressure than prior. He bent his head into her palm while also taking her head into his own palm, thumb tracing the outline of her lips while he spoke. “I want to make love to you.” It was a statement, not a question, but it still held his meaning. She kissed his lower lip into her mouth, sensuality quickly overpowering them both. A heavy breathed ‘yes’ all the more permission he needed. 

Fucking was fun from time to time, but Lucius had long ago realized that lovemaking was his preference; sensual, intimate, and connected. Not what most people would expect from the man whose outward appearance had been so hardened and crass for decades.

He allowed himself to kiss her more fully, and welcomed her tongue with his as soon as she offered it. He kept his hand on her jaw, gently framing her face, while his other once again roamed over her torso, but this time with feather-light touches, the tease to blame for arousal over direct sexual contact. She found herself caressing him as well, finally allowing her hands to learn his muscles and form. His usual aristocratic fashion really did hide his striking figure. When he moved back over her, she took full advantage to hold him onto her and enjoy the hardness of his chest, arms, and torso. “Gods Lucius,” she moaned, “You are far too gorgeous to hide under all of those clothes!” Without even meaning to, Lucius smiled looking away from her intense gaze. His hair fell around them framing his face, and Hermione realized she had never been more attracted to any man than she was to him. 

One hair flip to rid his eyes of the platinum blonde around them, he once again made his way down her body, intending to be far more thorough this time. He planted light kisses down her sternum and around her navel on his way down, her nails dragging up his back and over his shoulders. Gentle kisses started his exploration and he was still thrilled to find her already aroused. There is something about knowing you can pleasure your partner that makes men feel solid in themselves; and no matter how barbaric it sounded, Lucius couldn’t deny he was one of those men. Burying his tongue all the way to his chin in her quim he was rewarded with soft moans and her hips rocking. Her clit was engorged and jumped under his tongues teases making her legs tremble around him. The thought that he could spend the rest of his days with her honey on his taste buds warmed him within his own core. As much as he loved having her hands interwoven in his hair, when he felt her legs tremble around him once again, he removed them from his scalp to lock her hands in his own as her climax rushed into his mouth.

Once she was mostly calm again he moved back up the bed and settled himself between her knees, kissing the corner of her mouth, unsure if she would want him to kiss her after what he had just done. He was pleasantly surprised when she sought out his mouth and showed zero aversion to tasting herself on him. His hands settled around her hips and he kept them there as he slowly entered her, both of them moaning into each other. They easily settled into a comfortable pace whispering sweets into each other’s ears. “You are beyond stunning,” he told her, kissing her pulse point. 

“It’s like you were made for me,” she returned the kiss to his own pulse point. 

When her need for release overpowered her, she moved to lay him on the bed and mounted him. “So perfect,” she told him, reestablishing their pace. She could see the rouge paint his cheeks; it was sad he didn’t believe himself to be as handsome as she knew he was. She would work to change that and have him see himself the way she saw him. Lucius could feel himself also nearing his climax and brought his thumb to her clit, gently circling it. She had to brace herself on his chest as she came. It was no more than five thrusts later when she felt his own climax being given to her. He wrapped her in a hug and lowered her back to the bed, covering them both in the top sheet. “Seems we are compatible,” she checked. 

Not one to be outdone on cheek, he agreed, “I think we can make it work,” with a chuckle. 

Before sleep took them over again, Hermione pulled herself from his embrace and retreated to her walk-in closet. Lucius couldn’t see her once she was in the decent sized room, but he could hear her moving items or perhaps looking for something. She returned a minute or so later and sat on the bed, asking him to join her and he did so without question, straightening himself and moving closer to her. He soon found himself in possession of a small black Elmwood box that fit snugly between his hands. Hermione moved his gaze to hers with her hand, smiling before she spoke. “If you are still interested in our agreed upon…arrangement,” she stumbled a bit over the words, “then you can open the box. If you would rather not enter into that agreement, you can still walk away with no hurt feelings between us.” Without a word, Lucius simply smiled back at her and opened the box while holding her gaze. When the lid was fully back, he finally looked down. In the black box was a black and red collar with a single small ring on the front. His smile widened a little as his hand gently caressed the collar in its case. 

He handed her the box, a brief moment of confusion rolling over her, before she realized he was using his hands to hold his hair and bare his neck for her. Without saying that she needed to hear him accept it, he simply asked her, “please?” Hermione gently installed her training collar around Lucius’ neck, holding her hand over the buckles in back. A simple utterance of “comprendium” found the collar locked in place. “Only my voice can release the buckles,” she informed him. 

Bringing his hands up to his neck to feel the collar, he simply smiled…’Thank you, Milady.” The collar was hand-stitched from dragonhide and lined with unicorn hair under silk. It was only an inch in width and thus, not overly cumbersome to wear. He really did feel good about having it on, more so than he even anticipated. 

“Go,” she motioned toward the loo, “before we return to bed. Once you are there, you may not leave again without my permission, for any reason.” He obeyed, taking an extra few moments to admire how the collar looked against his pale skin. “Do you like it,” she asked as she awaited her turn in the bathroom. She hooked a finger into the ring and pulled him into a kiss. 

When she released her hold on him, he responded with an enthusiastic “yes, Milady!” 

“Good. Now go ready the bed for us to get some proper sleep, I will join you momentarily.” When she returned to the bed, he pulled back the covers and opened a space in his arms to fit her for sleep. She crawled in to his nook and he wrapped both his arms and the blanket around them as they were overcome by sleep.


	7. The First Punishment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, Lucius finds himself in a bind when he earns his first punishment. What will his official training as a submissive to Domme Hermione look like? What will the training entail? Will he be able to handle the life of a sub that he desperately wants? Time to start and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost pure smut this chapter as well. Angst and fluff to come in further chapters, but for now, enjoy some smut and run with it! Comments always welcomed!

Daylight flooded the room when she finally brought herself to open her eyes again. She shifted on the bed to face him once more and was joyfully surprised to feel his arms tighten around her as she moved. “Good boy, Lucius, I’m not leaving,” she praised him and wrapped her arm back over his chest. Burying her face in his neck and hair, she allowed herself to become intoxicated with his scent again. 

Lucius similarly sighed having taken in her luscious scent. “Permission to speak, Milady?” 

Hermione found herself smiling and tracing her hand up and down his ribs; “Unless I have specifically commanded you to not speak, you can otherwise do so without seeking permission.” 

“Thank you, Milady. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything so far.” 

“It’s been less than one day Lucius…let’s see how you feel after today’s activities.” She said with a chuckle. When it was quiet, she could hear his heartbeat raising, but was it fear or excitement; his smirk hid the true emotion. 

When her arm traced further down his side, she had her answer when her forearm found his excitement. _Training starts now,_ she told herself. 

“Put your arms over your head,” she told him. 

Lucius looked a little confused and asked a simple “Milady?” 

Hermione now sat herself up on the bed and thus out of his embrace. “You will learn, that one thing I cannot stand is having to repeat myself…do I need to do so now?” Her caramel eyes locked onto his icy grays and without another word he slid his arms up over his head, not losing her gaze and hardly even blinking. She summoned her wand and used it to bind his hands to the corners of the bed. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

He bit his lip and shook his head. As much as he wanted to keep her gaze, he succame to his own curiosities and looked to the corners of the bed to examine his wrists and to test the strength of the restraints. He found that, to his surprise, they were in fact legitimate restraints that he would not be able to break free from. somehow, knowing he was trapped until she decided otherwise made his cock jump under the blankets. 

“This, however,” she pulled back the covers and revealed his engorged cock to the cool morning air making it twitch, "this does appear to be hard." 

"Having you wrapped in my arms all night..." he started but stopped when he saw her move up close to him and straddle his chest. 

Hermione wrapped her fingers into his loose locks at the base of his neck, pulling his head to the side until lt touched his bicep. The snarl he let out, partially in mild pain but mostly in sexual tension, fueled her desire all the more, especially since he remained with his teeth bared to her. "As beautiful as your voice is, and as elegantly as your words flow," she moved down until her lips were brushing his earlobe, "it would serve you well to learn the times when it is best for you to be silent." With his head still held firmly in place, she scraped her teeth down his throat, following his jawline until she was back at his mouth. With a force to not be toyed with, she forced herself into his mouth, it not unwilling but caught unaware. He prayed that moaning wasn't ill-advised as she swallowed his, repeatedly being released as his hips bucked both of them off the bed in anticipation; of what, even he couldn't be sure. 

While still locked onto his mouth and repeatedly nipping his tongue and lips, she slid her lower body down his, her quim resting tantalizingly close to his dick. she stopped their oral engagement only when she felt the slick tip of his cock jerk up and attempt entrance into her, equally slick, slit. In one smooth motion, she was back straddling his chest, one hand still wrapped in his hair and the other now cupping his jaw. "Look at me, Lucius," she barked with some force; not in anger, but a command. she waited for his eyes to find hers, his pupils dilated so large they almost swallowed their gray outer rings fully. When she had his full attention, she spoke again, very pointedly. "You, did not have permission for such an action. Over time, you will learn to have better control of your body, but even now that was disobedient." she was certain she could feel his heart racing under her ass, his breathing quick and shallow. "As your punishment, your sole focus, for now, will be on my pleasure. You are to make me cum on your tongue, or face further punishment." 

Hermione removed her hands from his head and stood from his chest. Lucius could do nothing but look up at her and wait. she turned and stood over his head, her heels pressed to his shoulders. With the most sinister smile he has seen her wear yet, Hermione instructed him about the task at hand. "With only the use of your tongue...and if you are resourceful, other facial features, you must pull my orgasm from me. This is known as facesitting and is a common punishment for those who act out of line. With our indication system, where are you at right now, Lucius; green, yellow, or red?"

"Green, Milady," was all he said, swallowing hard. He was nervous about being able to complete his task, but even more excited to get her sweet honey spread all over his tongue. 

she lowered herself down until she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Craning his head up, he plunged his tongue into her folds. Once the taste of her juices was back in his mouth, he let go of his thoughts and reverted to more animalistic instincts. He craved more of her in his mouth and worked his tongue into and out of her at a tiresome pace, his nose nuzzling into her clit and causing her to moan on him. The only thing that he could smell or taste was her, and he was intoxicated from it, addicted to it. He could somewhat make out that she was speaking to him, but when he finally heard just what she was saying, his cock started to leak all over his abdomen once again. 

"There's a good boy, Lucius," she purred for him. "Eat my pussy, make me cum for you so you can swallow it all." Hermione had started to rock her hips along with his tongue, forcing even more pressure into her clit from the tip of his nose. "suck my clit," she moaned, "nibble it, be aggressive!" 

He growled into her depths as he moved his attention to her core. His tongue danced circles around it before he sucked it between his lips and teased it with his teeth, causing her to buck wildly on his face. He continued to work over her clit as she had instructed him and her legs were becoming shakey as her orgasm drew closer. 

"FUCKKKK Lucius!' she snarled, "such a good boy, Lucius. Be my good boy and make me cum." Hermione reached down and pulled his hair, pulling his head back at just the angle she needed to be driven over the edge. The growl from his throat along with his suckling of her clit and she was unraveled, shaking into his mouth as her juices rewarded him for his good work.

The mixture of being gifted a mouthful of her delightful juice along with her dirty praises of him sent his cock spewing more pre-cum onto his stomach.. He had leaked so much of it that it had started to trail down his hip and was headed for the sheet. Once she had removed herself from his face, he both welcomed and cursed the fresh air; his lungs joyous for the ease of breath but his dick desperate for more sexual contact. she repositioned so she was back on the bed next to him, and sucked his tongue back into her mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on him. When she had kissed him to the point where her taste was harder to find, she pulled back from him. "Hhmmmm, I taste so good," she moaned into his cheek. "Don't you agree, Lucius?" 

"Marvelously delicious, Milady," he praised back, not hiding his ear-to-ear smile. Hermione glanced down to see his soaked abdomen and realized she had yet to taste him that morning. 

"I seem to recall that you are equally delicious, Lucius," she spoke as she kissed down his chest, taking time to kiss and nip at each nipple on her way down. "My my," she chimed once she was eye level with his groin. "Apparently that punishment was more of a pleasure," she noted before slowly lapping up the juice that had already escaped him. It took all his might to not twitch and buck as he had before, not wanting to earn her disapproval again. Once she had cleaned up his spilled cum, she rolled his foreskin back enough to expose his full head and suckled it between her lips like the tastiest lollie she had ever had. "Mmmm, just as I remember," she moaned around his member, instantly being rewarded with a small spurt of pre-cum which she hungrily lapped up. She alternated licking and swallowing his cock with exposing his wet member to the cool air and her cooling breath blown upon it. He admirably lasted fifteen minutes of her oral torture before feeling his orgasm building. 

"Oh God," he panted out, "so close!" she was able to handle his hip jerks with ease, and at the first sign of his abdomen tensing, she removed herself from him fully, not touching any part of him. The sound that escaped him could best be described as a crying yell, and she was very proud of herself for making such a sound within him. Once his twitching had stopped and his breathing returned to near normal, she moved back onto the bed with him. she was very pleased with her work, and he would soon become all too familiar with being edged. 

“Today is your first day of training,” she reminded him with a light brush of a kiss across his lips. “For the rest of today, you may not touch yourself or me in any way that could be sexual unless I tell you to. You will not cum until I am ready for you to do so and tell you that you can. It will be when and where I decide.” She examined his features as she spoke, and other than the visible physical effects of being brought that close to cumming and then being denied, he seemed in top order. She did gift him, and to be honest herself, with another deep kiss before getting up from the bed and heading to the closet. On her way, she undid the spell holding his wrists; “you may leave the bed and tend to your bathroom needs. Shave and put pants on, then join me in the kitchen. You have fifteen minutes.” With that, she disappeared into the closet to dress for the day ahead. She heard the sheets rustle and movement in the bathroom before she went to ready some tea for them. 

Lucius scrambled around the bathroom, having not packed any of his personal effects beside his cane and the clothes off his back. Hastily rummaging around her bathroom, he found a pack of disposable razors and made due with some lavender soap. It wasn’t ideal but he got the job done without incident. He also felt bad knowing the only clothing he had was what he wore the evening before. Discarding the underwear from the inside of his trousers, he refastened them commando style, and left to rejoin her downstairs. 

Hermione did nothing to hide her smile when he caught her eye on his entrance. His blonde hair falling over his shoulders and back, chest bare and trousers nearly painted on, all topped off with the red and black collar. “You, are damn delicious,” she beckoned him closer with her hand. “How do you take your tea?” “However you take yours, Milady,” he close mouthed smiled. _Best not be too cheeky in training_ he minded himself. “You aren’t a robot, Lucius. How do you like your tea?” “A proper cuppa, Milady. But I can drink it black just fine as well.” After she made two proper cuppa’s, she motioned them to the kitchen table to enjoy. After two long sips of her tea, it was time to talk about the day ahead. “So…here is what today has in store for you,” she teased him with an unduly cheeky smile.

Hermione gave him an outline for the day she had planned for them. Breakfast first, then a trip to his cottage for him to obtain more personal affects before shopping in London. Breakfast was easy enough with both of them opting for oatmeal with honey, almonds, and cranberries. The small talk over the meal was pleasant and not at all awkward as small talk tends to be. While she was perfectly capable of apparating, she knew and could accept that Lucius was far better at it, and thus had him apparate them to his home for his supplies. 

Lucius wasn’t sure why he felt insecure to have her at his home. Perhaps because it wasn’t the expansive manor he used to inhabit, or perhaps it was because he had never had a partner here. Prior to Hermione, the only females having been there were Narcissa and Astoria. Attempting to shake the thoughts from his mind, he sheepishly showed her around the chalet. By Hermione’s reckoning, it wasn’t really a ‘chalet,’ but rather a smaller version of his last dwelling. It had four bedrooms spread over two stories and was still able to house his library and a small office. The first stop was the master bathroom to gather his toiletries. She took note of the claw foot tub that could, and would, easily accommodate both of them. He retrieved his travel case and worked through an obvious mental check list, gathering things for teeth care, his hair, shaving…Hermione found herself fascinated as she watched him pack lather and a straight razor into the bag. He certainly had the smooth skin and hard jaw for a straight razor. _I will definitely be watching you with that fine sir!_

The next room was certainly the most important; the master bedroom. Putting his toiletries case into a slightly larger case, he packed the things he knew he would need, socks and underwear and the like, while she explored his most intimate of spaces. The walls held family photos, mainly Draco or Lucius with Draco. There were a few with Narcissa alongside himself and Draco, and one of Lucius on what looked to be his graduation from Hogwarts. His parents wedding photo was in another frame. One of the snitches Draco had won a quidditch match with was in a small case atop a chest-high bookcase which itself was filled with classic muggle authors; Chaucer, Poe, Hemmingway, and more. The bed was expansive and looked comfortable enough, as did the oversized high back king chair by the bookcase. It very much had the feel she expected from Lucius, at least this Lucius she was growing to know now. It also was marked with his scent which she treasured. 

Having taken it all in, she hopped on the bed next to him, crossing her legs as she watched him pack. “How many.” She asked as he repositioned a few things in his case. He stopped what he was doing to look over at her, head cocked to the side slightly. “Sorry to be thick, but how many what, Milady?” “How many other women, of course,” she tossed a few loose hairs behind her ear while keeping her flaming eyes on him. Lucius made sure to look at her for this answer, he could sense it was somehow important to her. “I have had two other women in this house; Narcissa and Astoria. As for this room,” he emphasized by opening his palms and moving them around himself, “you are the only woman to have ever seen it, Milady.” He smiled, somewhat proud to be able to say that. A lot of people probably thought him a playboy, which was the word around the wizarding world at least. 

“Since I don’t know where we are going or what we are doing for the next two days, I find myself unsure of what to pack, Milady.” She had to give that point to him, she was unwilling to share the details of their weekend yet, so she moved off the bed, laced a finger back into his collar loop again, and led him to the closet to inspect what he had to offer in that sense. Lucius had separated his clothes into three categories; formal, everyday aristocrat, and muggle wear. Hermione set forth into his muggle wear and everyday aristocratic wear, grabbing out more dark trousers, jeans, a button-down long sleeve shirt, and a few t-shirts, having him pack them all in his case. Once he was packed, he declared he was ready to return to her house. “Just one more thing before we leave,” Hermione informed him. 

The young witch snaked her hands into his hair, pulling his head to meet her, causing an elated growl to escape his lips. It was just the opening she needed to invade his mouth and attack his tongue with hers, her kisses deep and pressured. Lucius wanted desperately to pull her into him, to run his hands over her body, but he stopped himself inches from touching her. _This could be a test, you aren’t supposed to touch her without permission, a kiss isn’t permission_ , he reminded himself. He put all of his focus into enjoying the taste of her and locked his wrists together behind his back to avoid any further temptations. And let’s not jest, the taste of her was outstanding! When she pulled back from claiming his mouth, she made sure to praise him for his good work. “You listened, as a good boy does,” she kissed him one easy, loving kiss for his good work. “May I ask if there was any other reason for the kiss, Milady? Or was it just to test my ability to remember commands?” With the wickedest smile Hermione could muster, she moved her mouth close enough to touch his ear when she spoke. “The main goal of the kiss, was to establish that I was the first woman to mark this as her territory,” she traced her fingertips over his bare chest, gently scraping over his nipples, his own breath hitching when she did. “And I plan to ensure I am the only woman who ever gets to claim this as such. Along with being the last woman who gets to claim Lucius Malfoy as her own.”

He managed to not say anything, mainly to prevent himself from devolving into a bumbling fool. However, he couldn’t dampen the hefty grin gracing his face. Hermione kissed the pads of two fingers and then pressed them to his lips. Checking her watch and being satisfied with the time, she told Lucius; “Come, shower and get dressed, then we’re off shopping.”


End file.
